


The ocean of fate

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/F, F/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: After they win a trip , America, her family and some friends go to a strange paradise Island , everything seems perfect. Too much perfect to be true . They will try to solve all the mystery of the island but like the Englishman says "It's curiosity that kill the cat".Some days , when there is a tempest , a song can be heard in the ocean .
Relationships: Russia/America
Kudos: 4





	The ocean of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Preface

She had known for a few months that she was the one. All the favours she had received while she was part of the popular class. It could only have been for this reason . However , she was still unaware of what was going to happen to her .

Yesterday the priest had come to see her , he was followed by all the nobility of the city and the surroundings . Each of these rich people confided to her an enormous amount of secrecy that she had to take with her, so that once there, she could tell everything to the God of the ocean and ask for his forgiveness. After entrusting their sins to the girl, they covered her with jewels and rich fabrics. That the girl had to wear on the day of the ceremony.  
She did not know if she should be happy to be the one. After all, she was going to leave her family and never see them again. The legends told that the chosen one would arrive ,after the ceremony ,at a huge residence and that once inside it was almost impossible for the person to go out and return to their world.  
But also as another legend says, it would be that the castle would be under the ocean and that the God would test the faith and sins of the inhabitants by the number of jewels on the body of the chosen one and he would choose whether to welcome it in his home or not. There was so much legend about this ritual and its finality. The girl fell asleep rocked by all these legends that she had heard since childhood.

As the dawn show itself in the sky , Russia knew that she had to leave soon. Her entire body was covered with gold, silver and copper jewels. Several golden scarves covered her private parts. Russia was not in the habit of wearing such heavy jewelry , she had trouble breathing due to the multiple collars that restrained her slender neck , accompanied by a necklace set of silver and precious stones . At each step, the jewels collided.  
Russia stooped with difficulty to be able to put on her embroidered shoes offered by her aunt Georgia who was one of Senator Austria’s favorite concubines . She had met this man a few times when she was doing housework at her aunt’s. He was a rather reserved man but Russia had noticed that he liked to talk with her. They had become friends after a while at least that’s what she thought, he couldn’t look at her any other way.

Leaving her room , Russia entered the common room where her father , her older brother Kazakhstan and their younger sister Ukraine were waiting for her. Her father was standing while Kazakhstan was sitting on the raw land holding their little sister in his arms, she was eating some stale bread. Ukraine stopped eating to look at her big sister.  
The little girl was amazed by the shards of jewels on the body of Russia. Ukraine rose up to admire the jewels more closely. Ukraine’s reaction made his brother and sister smile, their father remained with a neutral face. We could read on the face of the USSR the fatigue, the suffering of losing one of his children while he had made a promise to their mother on her deathbed that never one of their daughter would be designated to be the chosen one.  
He had done everything to prevent this from happening but it now seemed to him that all his efforts were in vain. He now had to protect Ukraine from the same fate. 

Russia turned to her father and kissed him for the last time , she did the same for Kazakhstan and Ukraine , who pushed a thin groan into her sister’s trembling arms.

As soon as Russia had time to release her sister, the priest arrived with soldiers from the temple. Without a word, Russia joined them and they left the small house. 

Ukraine turned to her father who had fallen on his knees, and asked him innocently.

"Dad, will Russia come back to us one day?"

Her father stood up and fondled her right cheek tenderly, before saying in a voice broken by grief. 

"No, Russia will not return... Never again will we be able to see her. "

"Like mommy... " Murmured Ukraine as she sobbed , small tears slid on her yellow cheeks.

The little girl got up and ran out. She tried to catch up with her sister who was about 60 metres away. Before she could reach her Kazakhstan captured her. 

"Let go of me!! " Cried the poor child in the arms of her big brother.

"No. I don’t want them to take you away too . Ukraine , listen to me well ... You must avoid vexation or the wrath of an influential, powerful person or a priest. If not, they will choose you for the ceremony." Whispered Kazakhstan in the ear of his little sister.

"But Russia has never done anything wrong . Why did they choose her? " Cried Ukraine , looking away at her sister who was becoming a blurred figure .

"I don’t know why they choose her, but please don’t get noticed now. I don’t want to lose you either."

Russia had no idea that her little sister had tried to join her. The small procession quickly arrived at the port, a richly decorated boat was waiting for them and on the bridge , Russia recognized her aunt Georgia . She did not understand why her aunt was there.

After boarding the boat, the guards surrounded the Russia to avoid her trying to escape, and it was only once the port was out of sight that they let Russia walk on the deck. Russia could finally go to her aunt to ask her what she was doing here.

'You see, my dear little niece, you have done something very serious, which is why you have been designated to be sacrificed to the God of the ocean. " Georgia answered with a honeyed tone. 

"I have never done nothing wrong or outrageous in all my life!" Shout the panicked girl.

Her aunt for only answer takes her fan and hit the poor girl before cruelly declared at the decaying mine of Russia.

"If you want to go after someone, go to your mother for given you her beauty."

"What?! What is the problem of being pretty? " Whispered Russia as she feels the look of the guards and the priest in her back .

"You don’t understand like her, that competing with me means death. I hesitated to use the same method I had done on her. But it wouldn’t be fun to send you both into the afterlife by the same method. Then one day my friend the priest who is here with us , he asked me to find him a young woman to sacrificed and the opportunity was too perfect."

Russia was completely petrified by what she had just heard. Knowing that her aunt had killed her mother and getting ready to do the same with her just for being jealous of their beauty . All those years of suffering , of the loss of her childhood but the worst was that Ukraine was never able to make memories of their mother . She was only eight months old at the time of her death. Russia felt the rage taking control of her body and mind.  
Ripping one of her jewels she threw herself on her aunt and hit her with all her strength with it. Her aunt tried to retaliate but she was pushed on the ground, Russia hitting her face with all her strength. The guards and the priest were petrified, they did not expect such a reaction. Georgia tried to recover her little knife hidden in her fan but Russia noticed it and takes it . Using the sharp blade to cut the neck of the one who had called herself her aunt and had stolen her mother life.

The guards finally began to recover, they headed for Russia with their sword out. Seeing that she was going to die in one way or another, she preferred to choose her way out. She threw the knife at the corpse, then climbed on the wooden railing. Turned slightly and smiled at the sky before falling forward into the dark water . The cries on the boat were quickly suffocated by the ocean, which slowly carried her to the bottom.

As she sank deeper into the ocean, the shards of her jewels attracted a strange creature. Who approached the girl timidly, then she took her faint body and took her deeper under the sea.

Russia coughed heavily, spitting salt water out of her lungs. Her eyes hurt, she opened them with difficulty. A blue light blinded her. Once accustomed to this strange light, she turned her head slightly to see where she was. The place seemed to be a sort of old temple. Russia got up to start exploring the new environment.

Her legs trembled at every step, the cold air did not help her situation. Numerous statues were broken on the ground. When approaching these statues Russia found them familiar, their face was the same as some person she knew. She recognized the face of her late aunt but also Austria. Their face were marked by expressions of intense pain. The girl retreated , sliding on the damp slabs. Her whole body trembled . She got up again and headed for one of the strange gates.

Opening the door slowly, as her heart pounded. She entered the huge room. A woman smiled at her , she was sitting on a tripod. The stranger advanced towards her, her body almost naked . A very fine drape covered her body . With her sweet voice she murmured to Russia. 

"Come, we must discuss ."


End file.
